


One Isn't Enough This Time

by Rael



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Earth Avatar OC, F/F, F/M, Fire Avatar OC, Hopefully they'll get longer, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Korra doesn't like being told "no", Korra is rebellious, M/M, Morrigan is a Pretty Princess, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Chapters, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Three Avatars, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rael/pseuds/Rael
Summary: There's something bad coming, and the spirits are preparing. Instead of one new Avatar, they made three. This is their story.(I know that my summary sucks, I'm sorry. Please read it?)





	1. Setting the Stage

On the day that Aang died, the world lost more than just an Avatar. It lost an icon, a hero, and most importantly, a friend.

On the day that Aang died, there was new life coming into the world everywhere. In the Fire Nation, in the Earth Kingdom, at the Poles, and in nature, but there were three lives being started that would mean more to the world then anyone would ever have guessed. These three small souls were Avatars. Where the should have only been one, the spirits came together and created three souls with the power to save the world.

Korra from the Water Tribe was the first born of the new generation of Avatars. She started a new Avatar cycle, but she was not the only one who started the new cycle.

Morrigan from Ba Sing Se, was the second born. She was born to a noble family, a relative of the famous Bei Fongs, and a cousin of Master Bender Toph herself. She grew up outside of the city to hide what she was, a second avatar.

And the third, was a girl from the fire nation. She was born and raised in a small village to a fire nation woman and a northern water tribe man. She inherited her mother's bending, her looks, but she took her name from her father's tribe. Kalani, the third Avatar in the new cycle. An avatar that shouldn't exist.

To properly tell their stories, we need to start at the beginning of their cycle, the death of Aang, and the birth of the New Generation.

Aang died as he lived, peacefully. He died in his sleep on Air Temple Island, visiting his family. No one expected his death so soon, save Katara. Katara and Aang spent quite a lot of their time researching the Avatars, the Avatar State, and the effects of the Avatar State on the human body. After being frozen in time for 100 years in the Avatar State, and then the stresses of the war, he was an old man far before his time.

He reconstructed the White Lotus, in the hope of finding and training the next Avatar before they had to train themselves. He designed the training program, and put security measures in place to protect the next Avatar.

The girls came screaming into this world within moments of Aangs passing. Covered in blood, and glowing with new life, they were thrust into this new world not at all prepared for the hardships that were about to be coming their way

This is the start of our story. The death and birth of Avatars.


	2. Korra

Our story starts with Korra, and her young life. The first born of the New Generation, and the one that was anticipated. Born to Tonraq and Senna in the Southern Water Tribe, she was proudly presented to the White Lotus at four years old, and was declared the next Avatar. 

For the first year of her training she lived with the tribe. Then her uncle, having found out that she was the Avatar, hired a team to kidnap her to use for his own purposes. He was thwarted however, and was never brought to justice. It was after this that the White Lotus decided that she was no longer safe with the village

The White Lotus then took her in and trained her in the ways of three of the four elements. Fire, Water, and Earth. Under Katara she learned Water, but her instinctive and violent style did not translate well to the teachings of her Bending Master. 

She has always been strong willed and rebellious. A key example of that was her meeting with her polar bear dog Naga. When she was young, one of her bending lessons got cut short by her father because there was a storm coming. Korra heard the howls of a pack of polar bear dogs on the winds of the storm. She wanted to play with them, but her father forbade it and made her come home during the storm for safety. 

That night, she snuck out determined to find the pack and play with them. However what she found was a lone pup who had gotten separated from the pack in the storm. She was determined to gain it's trust, and fed it strips of seal jerky until the animal trusted her enough to bounce around her wishing to play. 

When Korra realized that she had gone farther than she thought, she urged the pup not to be scared because she was the Avatar, and she would protect them. She then proceeded to build a very rough igloo around both her and the animal to protect from the worst of the winds. When she attempted to bend a small fire, she quickly lost control, startling both herself and the pup. She lamented to the small pup that she wasn’t a very good fire bender yet, and speculated that it was probably due to Katara discouraging her from practicing the other elements until she mastered water. While she was lamenting that being the avatar wasn't very fun since she had a lot of rules, the pup began licking her hand in an attempt to cheer her up. After a time, they both fell asleep, curled together like the best of friends. 

The next morning, they were awakened by Tonraq who had come looking for Korra in the night. Korra promptly introduced the pup as Naga, and then begged her father is she could keep her. After some deliberation with Seena, Tonraq decided that Naga could stay.

As the years went by, Naga and Korra became inseparable. Naga became Korra’s best friend, main mode of transportation, and her partner in crime. 

While Korra mastered three of the four elements at the White Lotus Compound, Morrigan and Kalani were busy trying to learn and hide at the same time.


	3. Morrigan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse triggers here. Sorry, but unfortunately for the first few chapters from Morrigans and Kalanis POVs will have some pretty heavy abuse in them

Morrigan's life began before she was even born. From the moment her mother suspected that she was pregnant she began making betrothal contracts. Her mother always wanted a certain life for her daughter, a life of luxury and peace and power. And she was willing to do whatever it took for her to get it. 

She was born in a storm that shook the manor to it's foundation, and what could be a more fitting time for a child with such a great destiny to be born then a storm? The confirmation of a daughter was a great weight off her mother's shoulders, because it provided the better of the two betrothals her mother had negotiated, a betrothal to the second prince of the Earth Kingdom. 

Two weeks passed before Morrigan's naming ceremony in front of the entire Kingdom, a day she shared with the prince. As the future bride of a prince, her life was already under great scrutiny. Her’s and her betrotheds naming ceremony was the first of many steps that her mother would take to ensure that Morrigan had the perfect life. She was presented to the Kingdom as Lady Morrigan Akiyama, future Princess of the Earth Kingdom, and Betrothed of Prince Li Kuei. During the naming ceremony, their wedding rings and betrothal necklaces were joined and presented to the Kingdom, marking them as each others intended, until the day of their wedding, set fifteen years from that day. 

As Morrigan grew, she was groomed to become the perfect bride, and Princess. That is until age five, when she unintentionally threw a monkey wrench into her mother’s plans. She presented as an Avatar, and suddenly all her mothers plans were for naught. Six months after she presents an ability to bend all the elements, the unthinkable happens, someone finds out Morrigan's secret. Playing in her families gardens, she is spied bending fire in tandem with earth. When the invader is caught, and it's realized what he knows, Morrigan's mother demands that they move somewhere no one will know what Morrigan can do. So they move to a little village with a handful of staff, and hide. 

Two years later, Morrigan has begun mastering Earth and Fire, but hasn’t made any steps with Water or Air. She is constantly questioning why they moved only to always get the same answer, “We’ll tell you when your older.” But older never seems to come. Until they get terrible news, Prince Li was killed in an attack on the castle, and Morrigan is no longer slotted to become Princess of the Earth Kingdom. This is when older comes, when the answers that Morrigan had been begging for come. Only now, she’s not sure she wants them. Her only friend is dead, her future is gone, and she’s lost. She doesn’t know who she is anymore. She has never not been the Future Princess of the Earth Kingdom, or Li’s best friend. She spends the rest of the week in her room reading letters from Li, and weeping. Not for her lost future as a Princess, but for Li, and her lost future with him. 

After a week, her mother decides that she’s mourned enough, and it’s time to move on. “It’s time you learned the truth.” Her mother says after dragging her from her room. “You’re different. Somehow, you’re an Avatar. Not  _ the  _ Avatar, but an Avatar. That is why we left Ba Sing Se. Because if anyone found out about you, and what you can do, they would kill you. Or experiment on you. And I didn’t want that life for you. I wanted you safe. Now listen to me, no one can know about this. Absolutely no one. You are not even permitted to write it in your diary lest it fall into the wrong hands. Am I clear Morrigan? This is very important.”

“Yes mother. I understand. If I may, did you ever tell Li’s parents? That I was like this? Is that why Li was killed? Because I told him that I was like this?”

“No, I did not, and you should not have either! That very may have been what killed the Prince, was your loose lips. I did not wish to jeopardize your future with  _ Prince  _ Li, and you might have not only jeopardized your future, but you may have killed him! It would suit you to remember to use proper titles when addressing royalty. No matter how familiar you two may have been, you were not married, and as such should have been using his titles to address him.”

“I’m sorry mother. He asked me to just call him Li, and I suppose it is a,” Morrigan paused to consider her word choice, “difficult transition to make. I sincerely apologize for my blunder. Please forgive me. And I apologize for telling him, but you told me that between a husband and a wife there should be no secrets, I was just getting in the habit of telling him my life early. Do you really believe I killed him?” She sounded close to tears.  _ If I killed him, how long until we’re next? Until they come for Mother and Father? Or Nan? What have I done?!  _

“Now that I know what you have done, I very well believe you might have. You foolish, imbecilic child! You’ve ruined the very future you were trying to build!” Her mother was yelling now, and shaking like a furious dragon moose. “And I’m fully aware that there are no secrets between a husband and wife, but you were not married to him, you were little more then a set of parchment to him! You didn’t know each other, and now you will never know him. All because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut. 

"Are you pleased with yourself? You’ve killed the Prince, and doomed yourself to the life of a spinster. You foolish wretch of a child!” Her mother reeled back her hand and smacked Morrigan across the face, sending her flying to the floor. “Now, leave my sight immediately. Your appearance is disgraceful, and not befitting a child of the House of Akiyama.” She smoothed her hair and robes down, before turning and leaving a sobbing Morrigan clutching her cheek on the ground. 

Morrigan pulled herself up from the ground, trying futily to smooth down the wrinkles in her robes.  _ What am I going to do? I killed Li, and now I’ve put my family in danger as well. I can’t stay here. I can’t. I have to leave. Tonight, and then everyone will be safe.  _


	4. Notari and Tokaryn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of our third Avatars story. Her parents' story

Kalini was born in the middle of the hottest season her village had seen, to a Fire Nation woman and a Northern Water Tribe man. Theirs was a union that was deemed strange to most, unless they knew them, and then it made as much sense as breathing.  
Notari and Tokaryn met in the year 151 AG, when Tokaryn was injured traveling from his home in the North Pole to the South Pole, to visit the Southern Spirit Forest.   
Notari was her villages healer, so when she found him face down on the beach, she knew that she had to help him. Using her firebending, she cauterized the worst of his wounds, before stitching him up, and taking him to her home. It had been three days since she brought the mysterious man home and put him up in her guest room, and still he did not wake. Notari was beginning to worry, when finally on the eve of the third night, the man awoke.   
He tried to leave his bed, but found that moving to much caused him extreme amounts of pain, and his groans alerted Notari that her guest was awake.  
“Please sir, try not to move to much. You were injured greatly, and are healing slowly. Please, what is your name? I am Notari, the healer of this village.”  
“Tokaryn. Where am I?” The man's voice came out low and ragged, like he’d been gargling stones in his sleep, and his azure eyes blinked at her wearily.  
“This village is Jartai, on the northernmost tip of the main island of the Fire Nation. I’m so very glad to see that you are awake. How are you feeling? Can I get you some water or something to eat?”  
“Fire Nation.” He spat out the words like they were toxic. “Why did you help me?”  
Notari’s eyes slitted in anger, before she relaxed and put a smile on her face, “Would you rather I have just let you die? Alone, and so far away from home? I mean I could have, but it's a healers duty to take care of the sick and injured.”  
Tokaryn’s face slackened at her words, who was this woman to talk to him in such a way? In his tribe, women didn’t speak like this. They respected and obeyed the men of the city, they didn’t talk to them like they were equals, and they certainly didn’t threaten them. “Just who do you think you are woman? Threatening your betters, women like you should know their place.”   
“Know my place? Perhaps you should know your place, after all, I saved your life. I could have let you die ten times over, but I didn’t.” She jabbed him in the ribs, when he recoiled from her questing fingers, she smirked. “You’ve got probably another two weeks of bed rest before you’re recovered enough to get back on your feet. Do not try and get up any sooner then that, otherwise I will chain you to the bed.”  
⽕  
Over the next two weeks, Notari and Tokaryn learned to put aside their differences, if only for a few moments, and talk. They talked about everything and nothing. At the end of the two weeks, when Notari finally gave Tokaryn permission to leave the bed he was confined to, instead of leaving like Notari thought he would, Tokaryn asked to stay.   
In the months that followed, Tokaryn learned that not everywhere was the North, and that he would have to learn how to adapt if he wanted to make it in the outside world, and Notari learned that sometimes a past tragedy can paint a long lasting picture. But together they learned that they can overcome just about anything as long as they can communicate.   
Six moons later, and they were as inseparable as two people could be. Tokaryn was learning to help in the garden, and was a fine healers assistant, and Notari was becoming quite the sailor. It only took a few more moons before they were set to be wed. It also took a few more moons for Tokaryn to tell Notari the real reason he had left the North. Banishment. He and Tonraq had led a party into the Spirit Forest of the North and destroyed it, resulting in their joint banishment. They had planned to live in the South together, but left separately and now Tokaryn wasn’t sure what became of his brother of everything but blood. For a time, Notari was furious that Tokaryn had lied to her about something so minute, but she understood why he did it, and eventually forgave him.   
⽕  
In the seventh month of 153 AG, Notari gave birth to a healthy baby girl. They named her Kalani for her fathers tribe, but her mother had a habit of calling her Kenna, meaning born of fire. For years after Kalani’s birth, her family was happy.   
And then the raids came, and took the happiness away from her family.


	5. Kalani

The day that Kalani presented as an Avatar, was the worst day of her life. The Northern Water Tribe sent a raiding party to the Fire Nation, and the village of Jartai, as a retribution for all the anguish the Fire Nation had caused during the hundred-year war. The Northern invaders came looking to rid the village of it’s Firebenders, and they succeeded. 

Kalani was out at the water with her father when they came. The black snow that heralded the arrival of the war ships was their first sign. Tokaryn went to join the militia, and sent Kalani home. When she got there, she found a site that would forever haunt her. 

She saw her proud, strong mother on her knees with a Waterbender looming over her, getting ready to strike. 

“Go ahead, kill me you coward.” Notari snarled, before looking past the intruder at Kalani. “My little flame, you need to go. Run and find your father. Now!”

“Yes, listen to your mommy. Leave” The Northerner leered at her before raising his sword and striking like a two-headed rat viper.

“Momma!” Kalani screamed as she was sprayed with blood. She began to glow, before she exploded in a bath of light. She threw everything she could think of at him, sharp shards of stone, daggers of ice, blades of wind, and whips made of fire. By the time she was able to come back to herself, she had destroyed most of the village and killed the invaders. 

“What are you?” One of the elders was clutching her mouth in horror. The other members of her village looked like they couldn’t choose between horrified disgust, or wary elation at the fact that this waif of a child could cause so much havoc. 

“Where is your mother? Where is Notari?” Tokaryn rushed in from the fray, covered in blood and cuts.

“He… he killed my momma. He killed momma! Papa, why did he kill my momma?” Kalani was sobbing and clutching her head.

Tokaryn spun on his heel and stalked to the ruins that used to be their home. He threw rubble, trying frantically to reach Notari’s body. When he finally did, he lost himself. “Liar!” He roared at Kalani. “You killed your mother! There isn’t another body here! Just Notari. You killed her didn’t you, you evil wretch of a child!”

“No I didn’t! The scary man killed momma. He had a sword and a club like you. He was big and scary, and he killed momma!” 

“Liar! Quit lying!” Tokaryn was in Kalani’s face at this point, and then he remembered his club strapped to his waist, and grinned a sickening smile. He unstrapped his club, and before anyone could react, he cracked it against Kalani’s face, throwing her to the ground and splitting the impact site open. Before he could wind back for a second hit, two men from the village tackled him, and knocked him out. 

When he came to, he was bandaged and laying on a cot in Elder Daitan’s house, across the room from a still unconscious Kalani. 

“Now don’t you even think about getting up Tokaryn. You’re lucky to still be breathing after the incident you just had, but we can understand the hurt in you from losing Notari. We all feel it, but you can’t take it out on young Kalani, she needs you more now than ever before.” Elder Daitan’s voice cuts through his dark thoughts, and bring him back to the present. 

“Yes Elder. I don’t know what came over me, but you’re right, I shouldn’t have hit Kalani.”  _ At least not as lightly as I did. I should have killed that little monster for what she did to her mother.  _ “How soon until we’re released?”

“You? Now. Her? It’ll be awhile before I deem her healed enough both emotionally and physically to leave. A month at least, possibly longer. It’ll depend on her.” The woman’s voice held a promise of violence if he argued with her on this. 

“Of course Elder. Thank you for the healing, I shall come back to see her tomorrow if that’s acceptable?” He stood and stretched, before starting over to Kalani’s bed.

“I think it’d be best if you didn’t actually.” Daitan moved to intercept him, “The trauma of yesterday might be best healed in solitude from reminders of it, and what caused it.” Her eyes were hard as steel, and her voice dripped with venom, “I believe that you are right however, it is time for you to leave.”

He narrowed his eyes at her tone, because even if he had accepted that Jartai was not the North, he still retained his teachings from his home regarding women, and how a woman should act. But he bit his tongue and left, giving the Elder a curt nod, and sweeping from the room. 

“Oh you poor thing. You rest up, and when you wake, we need to have a long talk about what you want to happen now child.” She stroked her wrinkled had across the bandages adorning Kalani from where she had been hit, and started to pray for the wisdom and guidance of the Spirits

⽕

When Kalani awoke that day, the Elder explained that she would be staying with her for a time so she could fully heal from the traumas of the previous day. When Kalani tried to argue, Daitan reminded her that she wasn’t fully healed, and that the healer had the final say on when to release a patient. Kalani reluctantly agreed, and they settled into a truce of a sort. 

⽕

Three moons later when Daitan finally decided that Kalani was cleared to go home, her father saw his chance to avenge his wife’s death, and make the person he was convinced was the murderer, pay.


	6. Morrigan and Kainda

Running away wasn’t as easy as Morrigan thought it was. The escaping was easy, but the surviving was not. She ran away with only a small sack filled with clothes and her letters from Li, and the conviction that she was doing what was right for her family. 

It was the middle of winter, and the snow was thick on the ground and in the air. She is constantly slipping and falling, getting scared by odd sounds in the woods, and once she doubles back almost to the estate before she realizes that she’s ended up turned around. 

It's during her second day in the woods, when she makes her first big mistake. She stops moving. She sits down by a tree on a hill, to read her letters. To remind herself why she’s doing this. She becomes so engrossed in her letter that she doesn’t notice the cat owl perched right by her head until it shrieks in her ear, causing her to panic.

She lurches to her feet in an attempt to flee, but instead of finding her feet, she finds a root that trips her and sends her headfirst down the hill and into a cave. When she stops sliding at the mouth of the cave, she ignites a small flame in her hand and proceeds to investigate.

After going almost thirty feet into the belly of the cave, she slips on a patch of ice and hits her head on the wall, knocking her unconscious.

⼟

She wakes later to a rough tongue bathing her face, and finds warmth returning to her face. When she opens her eyes, she sees two glowing orbs twinkling at her. Letting out a short shriek, she scrambles back into the wall, reigniting her hand and swinging it in an arc. The creature yelps, leaping backwards, before her eyes finally adjust. 

“What are you?” Morrigan steps slowly towards the whining creature. The closer she gets however, the more the creature huddles into the cave wall. “Don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you. Look, see.” Morrigan passes her hand through her flames, and comes through unscathed. The creature looks at her suspiciously, cocking its head to the side.

The creature after staring at a now motionless Morrigan, for almost five minutes, slowly starts relaxing and moving away from the wall. After a few more moments, it comes over and sniffs at her still lit hand. When no harm comes from that avenue, it starts sniffing at the rest of the now hardly breathing girl.

After a few moments, the creature, having deemed Morrigan no longer a threat, licks a broad stripe up her face.

“Bleh!” Morrigan exclaims wiping her face almost on pure instinct. The creature yips and starts nosing around Morrigan, seemingly no longer afraid of the Earth Bender. “You’re silly, you know that?” She laughs at the creatures antics, before a gust of freezing air rips through the mouth of the cave causing her to shiver violently. The creature noses her, whining low in her throat.

“Sorry Sillly, didn’t mean to frighten you. It’s just cold, and I guess I’m not very well prepared.” She gestures to her light dress and flats. Her cloak was long ruined by her earlier tumble. Whining the creature headbutts her back towards a corner of the cave, before wriggling its way into her lap and nestling her head under her chin. 

⼟

The unlikely duo stays in that cave for almost a week, before they decide to venture out. For the most part they had been subsiding on rats and mice that the newly dubbed Kainda had found for them, but Morrigan decided that that was no way for an Akiyama to live, even if she wasn’t sure she even  _ was _ an Akiyama anymore. 

They made their way to a stream to catch something other than rats, before Zetian and Hikaru find their wayward daughter.

“Morrigan Weiyi Akiyama! You get away from that filthy animal this instant! And out of that disgusting stream! How dare you disgrace your House and your Family in such a manner?” Zetain’s voice cut through the quiet afternoon air like a knife.

“Mother?” Morrigan and Kainda both whirled around at the furious woman's voice. Kainda’s low snarl filled the clearing, and she raised herself up to her full height, before barking at Morrigan’s mother. 

“Easy Kainda. They're my parents. I promise, their not going to hurt me.” She stepped around the still snarling creature, patting her on the head, and went to stand in front of her parents.

“You disgraceful child! Do you have any idea the almost irreparable damage that you could have done to this family? Do you even care?” Her mother backhands her across the face, sending her to the forest floor.

Kainda charges in front of the now kneeling girl and starts snarling anew. 

“Love, I’m sure that she acted out of ignorance. There is no way that she could have known the damages that her selfish act could have had on the family. She’s young and immature. I’m sure that she won’t do it again.” Hikaru soothed his irate wife, shooting a knife-sharp glare at his young daughter. “Now, about this beast, I think you need a new coat my love.” He raises his arm, and with it a shard of earth as long as his arm, and sharper than a soldier's sword. Flicking his wrist he sends it sailing towards Kainda.

“No!” Morrigan lurches to her feet and shoves in front of Kainda. “Please Father, she protected me. She kept me safe and alive while I’ve been gone. Please don’t kill her, please.” Morrigan begs tears pricking her eyes.

“And what exactly do you intend for me to do with it? Hmm? Keep it alive as a pet? Perhaps turn it in to a circus for a new attraction?” Her father barely stops the stone dagger from plunging into his daughters stomach. 

“Please Father, I’ll do whatever you ask, but please don’t kill her.”

“Whatever I ask? Fine, then suffer, and maybe I’ll consider it.” With a flick of his wrist, Hikaru sends the dagger flying through his daughter's stomach and into the tree behind her. She screams falling to the floor. 

“Bind the animal. And grab my insolent wretch of a daughter.” Are the last words Morrigan hears before her world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA! Sorry I've been gone so long. I've been having the worst case of writers block with this story. I know what I want to happen with this story, but I'm having a hard time getting there.


End file.
